Starlight Carnival
– druga lub trzecia lokacja w grze ''Sonic Colors, w zależności od wyboru gracza między tym miejscem, a Sweet Mountain. Lokacja ta pojawia się także w grze Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, pod nazwą Galactic Parade, jako jeden z torów wyścigowych. W wersji Wii w Sonic Colors istnieje sześć aktów i jeden boss, natomiast w wersji DS tylko dwa akty, oraz ten sam boss. Charakterystyczną cechą dla tej lokacji jest fioletowa ścieżka, po której biega Sonic, i która potrafi się sama wydłużać, oraz skracać. Opis Starlight Carnival jest po prostu przepięknym spektaklem świateł w ciemnej przestrzeni kosmosu oświetlanej przez ogromną ilość neonów, które obejmują wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Całość uzupełniają różne statki kosmiczne, które również świecą. Podróż od niesamowitych dróg świetlnych, poprzez uroczyste pokazy, aż po niesamowite pokłady kosmiczne jest niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Wii Akt 1 Pierwszy akt w Starlight Carnival rozpoczyna się sceną, w której Sonic biegnie do góry nogami, po fioletowej ścieżce energii, która wydłuża się tuż przed jego stopami, a skraca niedaleko za nim. Jeż wybiega z wielkiego statku kosmicznego, a kamera się odwraca i znów wszystko jest jak należy. Po chwili pojawiają się dwa Aero-Chasery, które starają się unieszkodliwić Sonica swoimi laserami. Nasz bohater znajduje się wtedy w sekcji Quick Stepu. Wkrótce roboty same się niszczą, a gracz musi mieć dobry refleks, bo zaraz po tym pojawia się przepaść i aby do niej nie spaść należy użyć Homing Attacku na kilku pojawiających się płytach i przenieść się do kolejnego obszaru. Następnymi sekcjami są te z układankami Blue Cube. Gracz może użyć tej Mocy Koloru aby zebrać więcej pierścieni i odkryć różne sekrety. Jedynym Wispem obok Niebieskiego, który pojawia się na tym poziomie jest Różowy Wisp, który pozwala dotrzeć do ukrytego obszaru z mnóstwem pierścieni. Po przeważających sekcjach 2D, gracz zostanie przeniesiony w sekcje 3D z Quick Stepem, gdzie głównymi przeciwnikami są badniki Moto Bug. Aby je zniszczyć należy jak najczęściej używać Quick Stepu i zbierać jak najwięcej Kapsuł Wispów z Białymi Wispami w środku, które pozwalają używać Boostu. Po chwili, gracz będzie świadkiem wspaniałego pokazu pojawiających się statków kosmicznych z ogromnego portalu. Następnie znów będą przeważać sekcje 2D z Blue Cube. Ponadto, Sonic będzie musiał uważać żeby nie zostać zgniecionym przez ogromne platformy. Kiedy zostaną one ominięte, jeż będzie dryfował i po raz kolejny pojawi się magiczna fioletowa ścieżka. Jest to ostatnia prosta do ostatniej sekcji z Goal Ringiem. Tak jak na każdym akcie, nie licząc Terminal Velocity i Game Landu, można tu zebrać łącznie pięć Czerwonych pierścieni. Akt 2 Jest to dość krótki etap, rozgrywający się wewnątrz wielkiego kosmicznego statku. Dominują tu sekcje 2D. Akt ten wprowadza nowe elementy do rozgrywki - pudła, które wybuchają po tym jak Sonic je dotknie. Jeżeli gracz nie ucieknie od nich na wystarczająca odległość w momencie kiedy zaczną pulsować czerwonym światłem, otrzyma obrażenia. Ponadto, jest tu również wiele ukrytych sekretów, które do zdobycia wymagają użycia mocy Różowego Wispa. Jest on również wymagany do zdobycia kilku Czerwonych pierścieni. W celu osignicia Goal Ringu i ukończenia poziomu wymagany jest jednak Niebieski Wisp, który pozwoli zniszczyć stosy pudeł, oraz badniki Egg Pawn z karabinami. Akt 3 Akt ten rozgrywa się w całości w sekcjach 2D. To poza tym jeden z nielicznych etapów, na których nie pojawiają się żadne Wispy. Jest tu wprowadzony nowy element rozgrywki - żółte sprężyny. Są to specjalne sprężyny, które same się poruszają, podążając za Sonicem, jednak tylko z lewej strony na prawą. Jeżeli jednak gracz będzie podążał z prawej strony na lewą, chcąc na przykład wrócić się po jakiś sekret, sprężyna będzie wciąż przemieszczać się w prawo, co może być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Należy więc zadbać o dobry timing aby nie spaść. Niektóre Czerwone pierścienie lub zwykłe przedmioty wymagają wyskoczenia na większą wysokość, więc aby je zdobyć należy użyć zdolności Stomp. Po pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym poziom trudności wzrasta. Tym razem platformy, po których Sonic może chodzić, zawalają się po pewnym czasie. Po drodze do końca poziomu gracz znajdzie mnóstwo różnych bonusowych elementów gameplayu, które będą go kusić aby ten je zdobył. Zwiększa to jednak ryzyko spadnięcia z ogromnej wysokości, a co za tym idzie - zgonu. Tuż przed dotarciem do Goal Ringu pojawiają się badniki, strzelające żółtymi kulami energii, które po dotknięciu Sonica mogą spowodować nawet jego śmierć. Na koniec wymagane jest użycie zdolności Stomp, w celu ukończenia poziomu. Akt 4 Jest to kolejny krótki akt, wykorzystujący jedynie sekcje 2D. Jedynymi Wispami, które się na nim pojawiają to Biały i Purpurowy Wisp. Głównymi przeciwnikami są tu wielkie, zielone kule, wystrzeliwujące wszędzie wokół własnej osi zielone kule energii, mogące doprowadzić nawet do zgonu Sonica. Potrafią sprawić naprawdę duże trudności, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy gracz chce zebrać wszystkie Czerwone pierścienie. Jedynym sposobem na ich zniszczenie jest zjedzenie ich w czasie używania mocy Purple Frenzy. Pod koniec aktu znajdują sie dwie ścieżki: górna i dolna. Dolną można beż przeszkód dojść do Goal Ringa, górna natomiast oferuje do zdobycia kilka sekretów. W wersji Wii możliwe jest natychmiastowe ukończenie poziomu, przy użyciu AR lub Gecko cheats. Akt 5 Akt ten, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, jest dość długi. Rozpoczyna się podobnie jak akt pierwszy - sekcją Quick Stepu, z dwoma przeciwnikami, tj. Aero-Chaserami. Jednym z Wispów, który pojawia się na tym akcie, obok Różowego Wispa, jest nowo wprowadzony, Zielony Wisp. Sonic wykorzystuje jego moc przede wszystkim do tego, aby zebrać jak największą ilość pierścieni, przy użyciu zdolności Ring Dash. Ponadto, nowymi przeciwnikami są tu wielkie, latające i metalowe roboty, których nie da się zniszczyć. Służą one jako pomoc, przy dostawaniu się na wyższe obszary poziomu, w razie gdyby Sonic spadł. Jedną z największych sekcji na tym poziomie jest ogromna sekcja 3D, z mnóstwem przeciwników. Jeż musi zniszczyć je wszystkie aby zdobyć Kapsułę Zielonego Wispa i przejść dalej. Używając jego mocy, gracz może znaleźć wiele różnych sekretów, w drodze na sam szczyt wielkiej budowli kosmicznej. Aby ukończyć poziom należy zdobyć Goal Ring, znajdujący się na samej górze. Akt 6 Jest to kolejny akt, oferujący jedynie sekcje 2D. Składa się on z jednego wielkiego obszaru, w którym gracz musi poruszać się do góry. Skupia się on głównie na używaniu mocy Zielonego Wispa - Green Hover. Pojawia się tu wiele przełączników, pokazujących ukryte szlaki pierścieni. Poniżej głównego obszaru, po którym Sonic może się poruszać znajduje się jeden z Czerwonych pierścieni, oraz dodatkowe życie. Po lewej stronie poziomu znajduje się podobny obszar z kilkoma sekretami. Znajduje się tam również alternatywna ścieżka, pozwalająca na zebranie większej ilości pierścieni. Aby ukończyć poziom należy zdobyć Goal Ring, znajdujący się na samej górze poziomu. Nintendo DS Akt 1 Pierwszy akt w wersji na Nintendo DS różni się dosyć znacząco od tego z wersji na Wii. Tutaj nie wydaje się, aby Sonic podróżował przez tak dużą ilość statków kosmicznych. Ponadto, magiczną fioletową ścieżkę z wersji Wii, zastępuje (również fioletowa) inna ścieżka, tylko że tym razem już nie magiczna. Może się nawet wydawać, że Sonic po niej grinduje, a nie biega. Po raz pierwszy w grze pojawia Pomarańczowy Wisp, a jedynym Wispem, którego jeszcze można znaleźć na tym akcie jest Cyjanowy Wisp, służący głównie do odnajdywania różnych sekretów. Głównymi elementami gameplayu na tym poziomie są specjalne armaty, których gracz może używać do szybkiego poruszania się. Istnieją ich dwa rodzaje. Jedna sprawia, że gracz musi uzyskać odpowiednią ilość energii do wystrzału, poprzez wciskanie przycisku Plik:B Button Wii DS.png (Plik:A Button Wii DS.png). Druga powiększa rozmiary jeża i automatycznie wystrzeliwuje go między kilkoma innymi działami. Akt 2 Akt drugi już o wiele bardziej przypomina ten z wersji Wii. Jest on także trudniejszy od aktu pierwszego, ze względu na liczne obszary, z których można spaść w przepaść. Większość tego poziomu opiera się na grindowaniu, oraz używaniu mocy Pomarańczowego Wispa (a także mocy Cyjanowego Wispa, jeśli się go znajdzie). Nowym elementem w rozgrywce, wprowadzonym na tym etapie jest czasami spotykany pomnik, trzymający łuk i strzały. Kiedy Sonic wejdzie na niego, zostanie przez niego wystrzelony na strzale do innej sekcji. Ponadto, powtarzającym się elementem gameplayu z aktu pierwszego są tu specjalne armaty, które - tak samo jak ten pomnik - służą jako pomoc w przeniesieniu się do innego obszaru poziomu. Pod koniec etapu pojawia się natomiast powolna parada sztucznego wieloryba. Sonic musi się na nim utrzymywać aż do końca etapu i zniszczyć Więzienną Kapsułę aby go ukończyć. Misje (Nintendo DS) W Starlight Carnival, podobnie jak w Tropical Resort, czy Sweet Mountain dostępne są trzy specjalne misje: *Misja 1 - Zdobądź dwieście pierścieni. *Misja 2 - Pokonaj piętnastu przeciwników. *Misja 3 - Uratuj dwadzieścia Wispów. Rangi Rangi z wersji na Wii. }} Czerwone pierścienie Na każdym akcie w Starlight Carnival (nie licząc poziomu z bossem) można zdobyć łącznie trzydzieści Czerwonych pierścieni, po pięć na każdym akcie. Niektórych Czerwonych pierścieni nie da się zdobyć od razu na początku gry, ponieważ wymagają one odblokowania różnych Mocy Kolorów, których Sonic może się nauczyć w późniejszym etapie gry. Zebranie chociaż kilku Czerwonych pierścieni na jednym akcie za jednym zamachem zwiększa szanse na zdobycie Rangi S na danym poziomie. Zebranie wszystkich Czerwonych pierścieni zostanie nagrodzone odblokowaniem kilku nowych poziomów w Game Landzie. Boss Wii thumb|Frigate Orcan (Wii) Głównym bossem w Starlight Carnival w wersji na Wii jest wielki, latający statek kosmiczny, przypominający dwa wieloryby, a zwany "Frigate Orcan". Walka z nim odbywa się w sekcji 3D na magicznej, fioletowej drodze, po której biegnie Sonic, boss natomiast znajduje się tuż przed nim. Statek strzela w jeża całą masą żółtych kul energii. Aby go zniszczyć, gracz musi zniszczyć jego działa, bądź światła i reflektory, znajdujące się na jego przodzie, poprzez używanie Homing Attacku. Opcjonalnie można też spróbować zaatakować jego "oko", znajdujące się pomiędzy jego działami. Boss od czasu do czasu będzie wyrzucał z siebie skrzynie z Kapsułami Cyjanowych, bądź Białych Wispów, a także z pierścieniami, oraz kolczastymi kulami. Jeżeli Sonic będzie w stanie użyć mocy Cyan Laser będzie mógł zadać mu podwójne obrażenia. Jedna z faz walki odbywa się w sekcji 2D. Gracz musi wtedy unikać wystrzeliwanych pojedynczo, żółtych kul energii i zaatakować bossa Homing Attackiem, kiedy znajdzie się w odpowiedniej odległości. Dana faza walki może powtórzyć się jeszcze raz. W sumie, aby zniszczyć Frigate Orcana, należy zadać mu sześćdziesiat ciosów. Trudniejsza walka, z ulepszoną wersją danego bossa odbywa się w Asteroid Coaster, z robotem, zwanym Frigate Skullian. Nintendo DS thumb|Frigate Orcan (Nintendo DS) Bossem w wersji na Nintendo DS również jest Frigate Orcan, jednak tutejsza walka z nim posiada wiele zauważalnych różnic w stosunku do wersji na Wii. Walka odbywa się w sekcji 2D na magicznej, fioletowej ścieżce. Podczas jej pierwszej fazy robot zrzuca w kierunku Sonica trzy losowe obiekty. Mogą to być bomby, które po zniszczeniu ich w odpowiednim momencie dają kilka pierścieni, kolczaste kule, które ranią Sonica, lub Kapsuła z Pomarańczowym Wispem w środku. W celu zadania robotowi obrażeń gracz musi w odpowiednim momencie wyskoczyć i trafić w spadające bomby, które po odbiciu uderzą w niego. Ponadto, dzięki nim gracz może otrzymać kilka Białych Wispów, a co za tym idzie, moc Boostu. Po powtórzeniu danej operacji cztery razy Frigate Orcan zniży się ku Sonicowi, zasypując go gradem pocisków. Jest to jednak szansa dla jeża, aby zadać mu serie ciosów. Po chwili statek włączy alarm i spadnie na fioletową ścieżkę przed Sonicem, odsłaniając swój słaby punkt. Jest nim pomarańczowa obudowa, którą gracz musi zniszczyć używając różnych zdolności lub ataków, a także Boostu. Po jej zniszczeniu statek wybuchnie. Aby szybciej poradzić sobie z bossem gracz powinien używać mocy Pomarańczowego Wispa, Orange Rocket. Cytaty W różnych etapach rozgrywki w Starlight Carnival jest słyszalny głos Doktora Eggmana, który mówi przez głośniki. Powiedział on następujące frazy: Muzyka Wii }} Nintendo DS }} W innych grach Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed thumb|Galactic Parade Starlight Carnival pojawia się w grze Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed jako jeden z torów wyścigowych, pod nazwą Galactic Parade. Sceneria w tej grze pozostała taka sama jak w Sonic Colors, wyjątkiem kilku szczegółów zaczerpniętych z Asteroid Coaster. Gracze ścigają się po charakterystycznej fioletowej ścieżce, pędząc przez wnętrza statków kosmicznych, różne korkociągi i pętle, aby w końcu dotrzeć do sekcji z wielkimi planetoidami. Zawodnicy mogą latać nad nimi, pod nimi, a nawet przez nie. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Gameplay 1131.png|thumb|Elementy Starlight Carnival w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games elementy Starlight Carnival, pojawiają się w wydarzeniu w Figure Skating Spectacular w wersji ze świata Sonica. Po wyskoczeniu ze springów zawodnicy lądują na wyższym piętrze, które jest stylizowane na kolorowe pokłady ze Starlight Carnival. W pewnym momencie trasa przekształca się także w charakterystyczne fioletowe ścieżki i biegnie w różnych kierunkach, aż w końcu prowadzi z powrotem na parter lodowiska który zostaje przekształcony w Tropical Resort. Ciekawostki *Używając hacków lub innych cheatów gracze mogą zauważyć, że wszystkie akty w Starlight Carnival zostały zaprojektowane i umieszczone na jednej, pojedynczej mapie. **Powyższe zastosowanie zostało również użyte na prawie wszystkich lokacjach w grze. Wyjątkiem jest Terminal Velocity i Game Land. *Starlight Carnival nie jest planetą, więc generator, który jest do niego podłączony musi być częścią jakiegoś super ciężkiego obiektu, utrzymującego również całą flotę statków kosmicznych na właściwej orbicie. *Lokacja ta jest prawdopodobnie zainspirowana poziomem Egg Fleet z gry Sonic Heroes. Oba te etapu posiadają po prostu podobną scenerię, obejmującą głównie wielkie statki kosmiczne, latające na olbrzymiej wysokości nad ziemią. *Pomarańczowy Wisp nie pojawia się w ogóle w Starlight Carnival w wersji Wii, w wersji DS natomiast jest pierwszą lokacją, wprowadzającą go do rozgrywki. *Starlight Carnival może być hołdem dla poziomu Star Light Zone z oryginalnego Sonic the Hedgehog. *Na chwilę obecną nie wiadomo dokładnie, czy Starlight Canival został zbudowany przez Doktora Eggmana, czy skradziony z innego miejsca we Wszechświecie, ponieważ nie został teleportowany przez Yackera w filmiku kończącym. *Jeden za statków kosmicznych, który się tu pojawia jest nawiązaniem do bohatera serii komiksów, Green Arrowa. *Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, statki kosmiczne, pojawiające się w Starlight Carnival zostały oparte na gwiazdozbiorach Oriona i Lwa. *W jednym ze swoich ogłoszeń, Doktor Eggman zawiadamia zwiedzających park turystów, że toaleta na Starlight Carnival została zniszczona i będzie można z niej ponownie korzystać za około 20 000 lat świetlnych. Wydaje się, że to dość długo... Filmy Wii en:Starlight Carnival es:Starlight Carnival Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki